Fanfiction Addiction
by Crest of Water
Summary: ON HOLD. See my profile for info.Ever wondered what happens when you throw one sarcastic anime fangirl, a sporty anime hater, their fashionable cousin and the Fruits Basket cast together? Complete chaos.
1. The Beginnnig

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me in any way, though I wish Hatori did. Sighs dreamily

A/N: Konichiwa minna-san its Crest of Water here with my first fanfic. This is my first time posting on so I hope you like.

* * *

**Fanfiction Addiction**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

**

" _**" Akito made his way, slowly toward Tohru, Yuki and Kyo, taking casual strides as if nothing was wrong. Hatori and Shigure sat in ready positions, waiting in case they were needed.  
" Miss Honda…"**_ "

" Natalya! Go to bed right now!" Mrs. Sanchez shouted, snapping her eldest daughter out of her own little world.

"Mom! You interrupted me in the middle of a really good story, I was just about to find out why Akito summoned them!" Mrs. Sanchez's daughter, Natalya, shouted down the stairs to her mother.

" So what, I don't care. Just quit reading your basket of fruits,"

" Fruits Basket!"

" About To,"

"That's Akito."

" Or what ever his name is and go to bed."

" But, Mommm."

" No buts. Go. To. Bed. Do you want me to wake your father? 'Cause I will and you know what he will do."

" Fine! I'll go to bed." Natalya lied to her mother, pretending to shut down the computer and turn off the lights. She heard the shuffling of feet, slightly muffled by her closed bedroom door, as her mother made her way back down stairs. Staying in her bed a little bit longer to make sure her mother was gone, she thought about the fanfic she had just read.

Natalya Sanchez was a quite, shy and fairly smart girl, but she had one major flaw, her addiction. Her addiction totally changed her, she was no longer shy or quite, but loud and crazy. Weird and odd you could even say, the way only her family saw her. She lived, breathed, and ate this addiction, it was her life. She would do anything for it. What is this addiction, you ask? Why anime, manga, and most importantly fanfiction, what else?

Anyway, Natalya quietly slipped out of her bed going back over to her computer desk. She turned on her desk lamp dimming it so that, there was just enough light for her to read but not enough to be seen through the crack in her door and continued reading. She finished up that story and went back to the Fruits Basket homepage.  
" Hmmm. Lets see. Ooooh this looks good. You Wish **…**Accidents can be Wonderful." (By Chizz-muffinChik really good story check it out)

Natalya clicked on the tittle and began reading. As she read the story she tried to stifle her hysterical laughter not wanting to wake up her dad and siblings or alert her mom. This story was hilarious the characters were amazingly funny and she wondered if the real life people it was based on were like this. _Oh well. _

Finishing the chapter she smiled, she couldn't wait until the author updated. A thought struck her just then what if she did what the characters in the story did, just for kicks she would have to improvise a bit since it was only her though.

Getting out of the chair she grabbed seven random manga off her shelf coincidently, they just happened to be her Fruits Basket ones. Natalya placed them in a stack in the middle of her room, kneeling she put her hands on top of the pile. Just as she was about to began the chant she heard footsteps on the stairs. Natalya looked toward the computer clock 11:45 pm, of course her mother would be coming to bed. Hurridly she shut down the computer, grabbed her manga and slipped under the covers trying to calm her breathing, so that it was the deep, even breathing of sleep. She made it just in time for right then her mother opened the door.

Mrs. Sanchez opened the door to her eldest daughter's bedroom, a suspicious look on her face. Why was she suspicious, because she knew her daughter. Natalya would have stayed up well past her bedtime (11:00) if her story was that good. So as you can guess she was surprized to find Natalya sound asleep and only the desk lamp on. Quietly she entered the room and turned the desk lamp off and left shutting the door behind her.

With a sigh of relief Natalya whipped her forehead whispering a "that was close" to the semi-darkness of her room. She stayed awake a little while longer thinking about the fic she just read, soon though her drowsiness caught up with her. As her eyelids grew heavy, the last thought she had in the world of the waking was, _Wouldn't it be cool if that really happened to me?_

As Natalya fell into a deep dreamless sleep she did not notice her manga began to glow or the moonlight drift her up into the night sky where the rainbow to another dimension awaited her.

* * *

A/N: Corny ending, I know. I wasn't sure how to end it so… Anyway hopefully next chapter will be better. Read and review, this is Crest of Water signing out, See ya. 


	2. What the heck is it!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me, but Natalya and Alexia (I wish. Ha!) do.

Hi again Crest of Water here with my second chapter to my first story . By the way I hope you liked the first and thanks for the reviews. Now here's the second chapter of Fanfiction Addiction.

* * *

**Fanfiction Addiction**

**Chapter 2:What the Heck Is It!**

**

* * *

**

Natalya was awoken to the midmorning sun shining her face. _Its to early to wake up, _she thought trying to reach for her covers to hide her face. Suddenly she found it hard to move her arms or legs and for some reason she hurt, like something was poking her._ Why am I sore all over?_ she continued her thoughts opening her eyes once then closing them again for the sun was to bright. This time she opened her eyes to block the sun somewhat.

Natalya was awoken to the midmorning sun shining her face. she thought trying to reach for her covers to hide her face. Suddenly she found it hard to move her arms or legs and for some reason she hurt, like something was poking her. she continued her thoughts opening her eyes once then closing them again for the sun was to bright. This time she opened her eyes to block the sun somewhat. 

She found herself surrounded by green leaves her arms and legs in odd positions._ What the heck am I doing in a bush? Oh well_, she mentally shrugged her shoulders and began untangling herself of the bush. Detangled it she fell flat on her face right beside it. "Ooooof! I thought they said dreams weren't suppose to hurt." Natalya said to herself rubbing her head, she had made it out with her T-shirt slightly torn and a few scratches but otherwise okay. Looking to the floor behind the bush she found her manga volumes 2-7 scattered on the ground

"Oh no, my books!" she semi-yelled startling a few birds. Carefully she picked them up dusted them, then placed the manga in a neat stack. "Now that that's settled," she began calmly, standing up and dusting herself off, "Where the heck am I!" she finished in a scream. Looking around, Natalya seemed to be in the woods, for trees and bushes grew everywhere. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed her manga and headed in the way she thought there was a path.

Soon she came upon a small stream and smiled. Setting her books down a bit away she headed toward the stream Kneeling, Natalya dipped her hands into the cool water, splashing it on her face. Eyes still closed she wiped her face with the end of her baggy T-shirt. _That's better_, she thought before opening her eyes. She cupped her hands again and leaned toward the stream ready to take a drink. Just before she did, Natalya caught sight of her reflection and let out a startled scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in the forest in a two story Japanese style home 4 people were awakened by the scream.

"Whaa?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Hmmm?"

* * *

Natalya stared down at her reflection in the water, she was shocked. _I don't believe it. I'm… I' m…an anime character…cool! _Her shock turned into happiness as she continued to look herself over, though it soon became skepticism. _Now I know this is a dream…but it's a cool one. Actually now that I think about it if it is a dream why did I feel sore when I was in that bush? Also, why did it hurt when I fell out of it? And why am I in a forest with my manga if I never dream about anything other than the fics I read or anime? Oh well, it doesn't matter, I was probably imaging things anyway._

With that thought she picked up her books and headed right of the stream where she thought she saw a dirt path peeking through the trees. Five minutes later Natalya exited the woods onto the dirt road. "Finally." she said relief and began to follow it.

Coming to a bend in the path, Natalya saw what looked to be clothes right in the center of the road. _What? Clothes? _she thought bending down to and placing her books on the ground then kneeling. She picked up the clothes when her eyes widened as she heard a hissing noise behind. "Who's there?" she asked fearfully hearing now a slithering noise behind her. "IEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natalya yelled suddenly as something entered her shirt. She reached down her top while bolting like heck down the path running straight through the open door of the very familiar house.

The door she ran into lead directly into the main room of the house where 4 people sat. Natalya didn't notice them or anything else for that matter still reaching down her shirt. She ran out of that room into the rest of the house. A moment later she came back, still wriggling around. The girl continued doing this until finally it seemed she had a firm grip on whatever was in there for she shouted "gotch ya!" Just as Natalya pulled out a familiar silvery-white snake with gold eyes just then she…tripped, sending the snake flying and herself into the closest person's lap.

The girl landed with a soft thump into the man's lap, he stared down at her shocked and slightly amused. "Hello, what do we have here?…A high school girl in my lap…my, my." a smooth voice said breaking the silence.

Natalya opened her eyes to the voice surprised her landing had not been the hard fall she had expected it to be. The smooth suave voice had startled her, making her look to the side where she saw a toned chest covered by a greenish-grey kimono, looking up she found her gaze directed at the surprised, but smiling face of one Shigure Sohma.

The spell had worked. She was in the Fruits Basket world.

* * *

There's the second chapter. Hope it was better. Well R& R. This is Crest of Water Signin' out see ya. 


	3. Meanwhile

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me it belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

Crest of Water here once again with the third chapter to Fanfiction Addiction. This is when we find out what's going on in Natalya's world and the anime hater and her cousin appear, now I don't want to give it all away so I'll stop there. For those of you wanting to see some action that appears in the next chapter. Special thanks to **Karitani Noa **for adding me to her favorites. Now lets get going.

* * *

**Fanfiction Addiction**

**Chapter 3: Meanwhile…**

**

* * *

**

"Alexia! Alexia Sanchez, get your butt in here right now!" Mrs. Sanchez found herself yelling again this time to her middle child. Her youngest daughter, Alexia entered the room saying an annoyed "what do you want."

"I need you to go wake your sister. Its 10:00 and I need her up and ready so when your cousin comes you can go ." Mrs. Sanchez said trying not to get her stress levels up to high.

"Why do I have to? Can't you get Nick to do it?" Alexia asked wanting to go back to her MTV.

"I told you to do it so do it. Oh and can you take her bag up to her room, its by the stairs yours is there too and tell her to make sure everything's in there. Grab her glasses too, by the way." she said temper flaring.

"Fine if I have to." Alexia sighed angrily going up the stairs. She picked up the bags stuffing Natalya's glasses in it before heading up the stairs. Making a quick stop at the bathroom she filled up a glass with icy cold water before continuing down the hall and opening her older sister's bedroom door.

It was a fairly large room painted a pale yellow. A twin size bed laid by the window, two corner shelves in between. On the shelves were various books the majority fantasy. The wall opposite the closet had a computer desk and her dresser. Across from the window another desk sat, the shelves above it filled with her manga. Wallscrolls and posters of animes or their characters covered every inch of space. Her desk was littered with unfinished stories and stacks of paper. The computer desk was just as cluttered, pens and pencils were every where, lists of stories she had read overlapping one another. Natalya's clothes from yesterday laid in a pile on the floor, the only thing out of place.

"Tai? Hey, Tai mom says you have to wake up now." Alexia said surprised Natalya wasn't on the computer yet

She looked to the bed seeing it somewhat empty, that is until something else caught her eye. A soft, dull glow was coming from under the covers, intrigued Alexia set the glass of water -- used to wake her sister -- down on the desk and went towards the bed. Alexia removed the covers to find one of Natalya's manga thingies glowing, it was volume one of her Bruits Fasket or something like that series. She picked it up slowly not prepared for what was about to happen.

As Alexia looked over the still glowing manga, the light got brighter until finally it blinded her and then in a bright flash of white light she disappeared.

THUMP

"Oh. My. Gosh. What the hell just happened?" a feminine voice said picking up the cell phone she had dropped.

Unknown to Alexia her cousin had arrived earlier than expected. Her mom had let her in and told her to go help Alexia wake Natalya, she had agreed and entered the room just in time to see the bright flash of light and the manga fall to the ground. Severely, freaked out she had dropped her cell phone causing the loud thump to be heard.

Timidly the girl walked over to where the book had fallen poked at it than ran back to the door. When nothing happened she let out a sigh of relief and went to pick it up. That was something she shouldn't have done for when she picked it up. There was another bright flash of light and she too disappeared.

* * *

There you have it chapter 3 of my story. I hope this was good and once again thanks for the reviews. I expect at least two reviews before I post the next chapter ( of course I got to type it first hee hee sweat drop) Anyway R&R.

Crest of Water signin' out. See ya!


	4. Where the hell are we!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but if Natsuki decides to sell Hatori or Shigure I'd be happy to take them

Sorry for the long wait,(please don't hurt me)but here's the fourth chapter. Now I know everyone's been wondering what happened to Natalya.. well your about to find out. This chapter is really my first attempt at humor so I hope its at least a little funny. Thanks for all the reviews I really, really appreciate it. Also special thanks to **SmittenLittleKitten **and **Kai Sohma **.Kudos to Chizz-muffinChik for reviewing. Now lets get on with chapter 4 of Fanfiction Addiction.

* * *

**Fanfiction Addiction**

**Chapter 4:Where the hell are we, Who the hell are you!**

**

* * *

**

Natalya could not believe this was happening. There was no way this was true. She was not, I repeat, she was not in the Fruits Basket world sitting in Shigure Sohma's lap, those two hot guys with the grey and orange hair were not Yuki and Kyo Sohma and that brown haired girl was not Tohru Honda. There was no way this was happing, just no way.

She stared at them, eyes wide open in shock and a slightly dreamy look to them whenever she looked at the guys. Under her breath they could hear her mumble something like " I'm in the Furuba world" or "they're even hotter in real life" over and over again.

"Um, Miss…" Yuki trailed off not sure what to say to the girl or about the situation.

Hearing Yuki say this just further encouraged the girl to continue her ramblings, so they sounded something like "I'm in the Furuba world. The guys are even hotter in real life and Yuki just talked to me." Which of course irritated Kyo even more.

She continued to stare at them, Kyo continued to twitch in anger, Shigure continued to smile amusedly, and the others continue to sweatdrop that is until a bright flash of light appeared over the coffe table catching their attention.

"Ow! Damnit, that hurt!" a girl said lying face flat and spread eagle on the coffe table having been deposited by the bright flash of light.

Natalya looked at the girl for a moment then turned back to watching Shigure still in his lap, ignoring her with out a second thought. Her attention though was once again turned away when a second flash of bright white light appeared. This time over a chair in the corner of the room.

"Ahhhh! Ow, damnit!" another girl shouted landing on her head in the chair with her legs straight up in the air. She clutched a book in one had while her other hand held her skirt down (or is it up?) and her handbag. Looking at the book for a minute she yelled and through it halfway across the room as if she was scared of it.

Had Natalya been paying attention to what the girl wad doing she would have had a heart attack, but after looking at the newcomer a moment she turned back to watching Shigure with a dreamy expression.

The new girl looked around the room for a minute before spotting the other girl and yelling in a quite loud voice, "Alexia! Where the hell are we!"

"As Tai would say, don't you think I would tell you if I knew?" Alexia replied back, voice slightly muffled by her position.

The other girl just gave her a look, having nothing to say to that, finally noticing Alexia's position she broke out in a loud laugh. Shaking with mirth she tried to speak, "Ha! Ha, ha, ha! You-look- like- such- a- dork- laying- like- that! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Unfortunately for her she had been trying to sit up right and her laughter caused her to fall flat on her head out of the chair.

"Now, who's laughing?" Alexia said a smirk on her face. As the girl was laughing Alexia had flipped onto her back then sat up so that she was facing her while sitting on the table.

"At least I'm not some stubborn, punk athletic bitch!" was the angry retort from the brown haired girl, still upside down.

"Yeah, well I'm glad I'm not some boy crazy fashion obsessed blonde. Oh wait you're a brunette, from how you act you would have never guessed."

"Ooooooh! You…you….you know what-"

"Damnit, will you two shut up! Who the hell are you three anyway!" Kyo yelled his irritation finally meeting the boiling point.

The two girls stopped their bickering to give a look, as if to say, _Three? What the hell are you talking about?_, before noticing the third outsider of the room.

"Tai!"

"Natalya!"

"Where the hell are we!" they yelled in unison demanding an answer from the deranged fangirl.

Calmly if a bit reluctantly she got out of Shigure's lap went to help her cousin stand up and then spoke.

"Well, you see last night I was reading this one fic where the characters get taken to the Furuba world after saying a chant and I kind of did it to my manga last night just for fun and some how it worked. Heh, heh, heh."she finished rubbing the back of her head andlaughing nervously at their looks.

"So what your saying is we're in one of your dumbass animes?" Alexia questioned, giving her sister a death glare.

"Yeah, basically so how did you and Bre get here?"

"Mom told me to wake you up and when I didn't find you I saw your manga thing glow and then somehow I wound up here."

"How 'bout you Bre?"

"Me? Well…I entered your bedroom to see a bright flash of light and Lexie disappear before your manga thing fell to the ground and then somehow I ended up here. Though I do have to say I see why you like your anime crap so much." she finished her tail, eyeing Yuki and Kyo. Alexia nodded also eyeing them.

POOF!

A loud sound stopped their conversation as smoke filled the room. Shrieking Tohru turned around blushing brightly as Ayame- who was the snake- transformed back. Shigure, Kyo and Yuki watched the three strange girls wondering what their reactions would be at seeing something so absurd.

Alexia and Bre stared for a moment only seeing Ayame's upper chest and head before turning around like Tohru. Natalya though…

" Damn! Do I wish Natsuki-sensei showed us that." she exclaimed seeing Ayame's slender upper body. Her eyes widened staring (CW:I use that a lot don't I?) at the speechless faces in front of her as she realized what she just said. Embarrassed she turned around, glad her blush could not be seen through her light tan complexion.

Speechless for the first time in his life, Ayamestared at the young girl's back surprised at her bold comment. Quietly he put his clothes back on without having Yuki yell at him to, allowing the girls to turn back around.

Natalya refused to meet anyone's eyes still embarrassed. Alexia and Bre smiled obviously enjoying her torment. Finally she looked up, the others looking away, to meet five very confused faces.

Understanding that they had been listening to the girls' conversations, Natalya sighed knowing a long explanation was ahead.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished! Once again sorry for the long wait I'll try to have chapter 5 out by Friday next week and if I don't you can attack me with Kyo plushies. Hopefully this chapter was ok read and review to tell me what to fix and I need to get ready for volleyball so…

Crest of Water signing out, see ya.


End file.
